degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Josipovics
Hey, babes.Leave a message! Don't forget to add your signature! Hey Guys. ♥ So I'm going to archive my talk later (I have everything on Amazingkay so this isn't all gone). Please start a new section when leaving a message. Thanks! ♥ GF ♥ Well, it's taken me 30 minutes but I found your talk page :P Lmao, I just used a link from our first message xD Yeh, Idk what's wrong tbh, just feeling weak and I get tired so quickly and these last two days, I've just fallen asleep, it's strange tbh. Aww :( I hope you start to feel better soon <3 I'm just gonna leave my signature down below with a working link since I already fixed mine :P (lmao, please don't kill me~) [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 14:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't really want to catch your germs, even if it might be too late after last night :3 I don't envy you rn, eh well, you'll be home and free soon <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeh, you probably should've mentioned that but never mind, it's too late now :3 I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE OF YOUR ANIME DRAWINGS <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Once you have like decent paper and stuff, I bet your drawings will be fantastic. That channel sounds great though. Aww, whoever gets that gift is lucky <3 It's always good to have a new hobby, especially if you enjoy it xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:52, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong? I saw that you just cleared your page. I'm fucking freaking out rn. I can't get on kik bc it's being a bitch otherwise I would message you there. Please talk to me. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 16:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm always going to worry about you. That will never change. As much as I'll miss seeing you on here, I respect your decision. Take as much time as you need. I'm always here for you. I love you too. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 17:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey What's wrong Kaylin? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 17:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hai ♥ So I randomly decided to start watching various YouTubers this past week, and I'm currently watching Dan and Phil! AGKFDHJSD I'm in love, they are too cute! ♥ ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 18:54, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Kaylin What happened? + [[User:Natalieoden1|natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:05, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ♥ OMG Kaylin, you are really the sweetest person ever <33 That message seriously just made my entire day. I've been feeling really down lately, mostly because of my lack of sleep and being really busy. But, that made me feel so much better. I am so glad that we are in a good place right now, and I really hope that doesn't change. You are such a beautiful person, inside and out, and I am so lucky to have you as a friend. <33 ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 16:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) HELLO OMG BB GIRL. It's fine! I was practically asking it by commenting how short I was. xD It's no worry at all. BTW, I've been meaning to ask you for a while - would you like to be the Zoe to my Tanya? ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h' ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 21:04, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi:) So,I saw your reply to my comment on your blog and I'm touched tbh:* it's kind of sad that you don't know how I feel about you sometimes bc I'm the same way with you-sometimes I've gotten the feeling that you don't like me,which is obviously not true. So I thought I'd leave you a message and clear the air. Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 21:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) SQUEE YOUR DAN ICON TBH FAVE<33333 He's so cute I cannot ^_^ When I saw it I was like omg!!! Again tho regarding your comment if you need someone to talk to or cheer you up I'm always here. You're perf alright? Don't ever forget that :* • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 19:05, December 9, 2014 (UTC) YES I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU TBH :D I'm so happy for you I could scream <333 And omg thank you tbh!!! Dan is so perf I cannot and like the Mario shirt just makes him even more amazing ngl ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Aww I'm sure babe you totally deserve to feel happy like this<3 And ughh I know I could stare at him all day tbh...YES I saw that post omfg how could someone say Phil is ugly like wtaf?! Phil is bae and he's so cute I cannot. People these days man smh :P Omg I found this gif lol tots us xD THE SWEATERS THO SO FAVE<333 Dan's adorable even when he's mad xD And Phil's just like whatever being cute on the side ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rise, My Friend I LOVE IT SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Literally some of my favorite movies ever. I'm totally obsessed with Star Wars. And Anakin/Padme are one of my ultimate OTP's. I love them so much, it hurts. The sounds I make when their on screen are very similar to Chewbacca's xD Here's my ranking of the movies: 3 > 5 > 2 > 4 > 1 > 6 but I seriously LOVE them all --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 20:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: unchihole fart OH MY FGFDJKHGFDHJSK, THE BAES BACK ON TALK PAGE, THO? I'm so glad that your final went well, bb. ♥ I knew you would do well. I'm so excited for you to start break, because (no joke) you really need to get caught up on OUAT and TWD, pls. OMF, IF YOU END UP GETTING INTO CONNOR FRANTA, THO, I WILL ACTUALLY DIE EVEN. I think you'll love him, tbh. You loves baes and he is THE BAE. ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 23:16, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey What happened Kaylin? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:34, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Howdy partner Idk where this is coming from. I never tried to make you look cold or anything like that. You know the reason i left the group chat, and haven't replied to you or cam in weeks is rooted by the fact that I don't need the strain or the drama that those stuff placed on me. Simply, I realized how bad she must have felt after such a comment. I didn't shade you in anyway, I simply called it as mistreatment or smth like that. Could I have full blown called you out for the public eye? Of course I could of but that's not something I wanna do. In her situation I'd want people to comfort me, so I just am trying to be a nice person and make ppl happy. Okay yeah I do care And you have meaning to me. But carin abouy someone is not your world revolvin around them. Simply, its that they're a part of your world, an important world. There's no one or no cluster of people (eg. The wiki as a whole) I'd want my world to revolve around. Because my world revolves around me. I take concern for myself before giving a care for anyone else. So yeah sorry if I can't reply but when I wake up everyday it isn't my objective, what my objective is, is to live my life. The time i need is simply -- the time I need. What comes inbetween is simply what comes. The message was not to shade you at all ... my philosophy is that if a msg of mine to someone else upset someone -- well fuck, but that ain't my problem. Sorry tho, if that's the case ig. Furthermore, it was a message to her for that reason, my objective was not to paint you as a monster but rather, to help her because everyone deserves help in similar situation. I mean, would you feel prime if you were in that situation? Prolly no right, yeah...so honestly if or when that's the case, someone should be there to help you, believe it or not i would if i could because i do care And love you depite hostility and now distance. If otherwise, I would of just told you to fuck off rather than wanting to give you a worth reply - but i don't, do i? ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 20:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Surprise~ http://degrassi-wiki-ships.wikia.com/wiki/Crazychick08-Josipovics_Friendship ^.^ I felt it was needed. Love you girl! Crazychick08 (talk) 15:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey, Kaylin. I appreciate you apologising and hope we can move on from this point with no further animosity or tension :) Merry Christmas, Kaylin! Merry Christmas girlfriend!!!! Gahh you're such an incredible friend to me and I never thought I'd meet one of my best friends for life online. Thank you so much for always being there for me and showing me so much love and support. I hope your Christmas season is just wonderful...enjoy every minute of it. I love you so much it's not even funny<3333 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 08:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas bae <33 Merry Christmas Kaylin babe. You're amazing and I hope you have a great Christmas. You're honestly so perfect and knowing you and us being so close is amazing. I love you so much and I hope you have an amazing Christmas. Thank you for everything and here's to 2015 and next Christmas <33 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 16:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Kaylin! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas to the bae Ugh Kaylin. I am having trouble thinking of what to write. The first think I knew right away was that I was not going to make this generic. But after that I got stuck. Take it as a compliment. You are just so amazing. You are so amazing to me. I love our chats, they just brighten up my day. I hope that you have the wonderfullest day you can imagine bae. I love you so much Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 00:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Kaylin! :) I have enjoyed getting to know you, and hopefully we become even closer next year. Hope you have a great holiday! xo Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Kaylin! ♥ Gruvias (talk) 14:33, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Cam. ♥ CHRISTMAS IS OVER NOW, BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH, BAE. ♥ You mean the exact same to me and no amount of words could express my gratitude for that, but you already know and have heard it all anyways. You've been there for me through it all and I can't thank you enough. ♥ I hope you, Zack, and the rest of your family, had an amazing Christmas. You guys all deserved it, especially you, bae. Here's hoping that the new year treats you well, and that 2015 brings a lot more hardie moments than softies. ♥ ♥ ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 16:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Urgent messasge Remember when Ash left wiki? Apparently I found out she left something on twitter saying she wants to end it all and I'm worried. Spread the word so she knows that people love her! Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 05:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well... Well I was basically writing this for nearly an hour when my phone died (when I was about to save as well) right as I saved this, so I'm probably forgetting some of what I mean to say. Honestly. I don't understand. I plain just don't. This whole drama is ridiculous. But before that, let me clarify. I realized in what I sent you the other day, I said "to be rude" when I meant "not to be rude" at the very first thing I wrote. Which gives the message a totally wrong feel to it. So yeah... Also when I said that I don't know how long I'll be alive anymore. Well i meant it. Still do. But to clarify. It wasn't some threat to kill myself, if that post about being surprised this morning was about the fact that I commented. Not saying it's about me but if. Yeah but it wasn't a threat, but rather to put in to perspective the detrimental effects this stuff has had on me. Continued in same way, it'll probably be no threat. Honestly, it's been slowly killimg me, destroying me from inside- out, and if that's what's wanted, I'll swallow it, as i understand why. I'm just shit but yeah basically. I said as well I'm giving you guys what you want by not being on wiki. I'm sorry if that's melodramatic, which it is. But this place is what makes me happy. And by the way I'm terrorized it makes me feel like I'm.a disservice and being around me is a chore. Obviously, i know precisely what this all is about. That I hurt her. And honestly? Okay being protective of friends, that's one thing, but it's another when it's to this point. Well, to begin, Idk if y'all know but she used to keep telling me, before we stopped talking, that my happiness is what she wants and if that separation gets that, she'll swallow it. With that in consideration. This whole ordeal makes absolutely no sense. At this point, I know though, there's probably been a change of heart regarding that because I'm sure everyone has realized by now ... I'm just a shit person. Honestly, I've always seen you guys as all good people (...give or take. Sorta joking) and that's not changed. But at this point, is it that good people to your friends, or good people all around. Okay, maybe I've just deserved what I've got, because being a good person prolly cancels out at a bad person like me (can treat as bad as you want). But I don't know if y'all understand how much pain I've been in. I used to cry and always need to vent to people about my personal life but not anymore. I don't go telling people these days. So sure, y'all couldn't possibly know what's wrong with me. But I've told y'all About my life as whole, what I've been thru. I think you could make inferences. As some of what I've told y'all, I've told not others, at least not publicly or to a crowd,. As i have with other bits of information. I'll give you hints though how it is. I see 2 therapists, regularly/ on schedule, rather than just one, they've been both trying to diagnose me with another disorder ... of course, 2 mental ilness isn't enough for me, I'm just that fucked up. Im prescribed to take 600 mg a day, of anti depressants. Which is a lot, a few months ago, i took like under 50 mg/day. That sure gives an idea of how I've been. How depressed everyone knows me as x12 ... yeah I'm just dandy (this anger directed ar myself not u,just btw) But this is ti say i dunno if you guys really get it...get me. Because I've been depressed for 7~ years now, and that's basically your whole life, knowing my age and that from what age i was.My life isn't easy. Life is never easy. But food for thought ... knowing how long I've been depressed, how I have no friends IRL, and the friends I do have here have better friends, I do not have "my person " like everyone else seems to have. I did. Not anymore. And that occurred recently as well. My school/ home/ social life is crap. This place is honestly my escape but I feel like it's your guys" goal to drive me away. I'm treated like I'm so disposable, or my feelings don't matter. I'm not trying to demonize you, or anyone else...i don't hate anyone of y'all, never did...never mad with anyone of y'all. It'll stay that way no matter how much everyone stresses that they hate me... I'm just saying this because i don't understand why u wanna talk. I mean I guess I can. But i don't understand why you wanna talk. Like could you explain. I'd like to be civil at least again, initially maybe can better from that,But i feel like you and others just want me gone. And if that's the case, I'll honestly go. And just gotta say this ... i say the whole drama is stupid because of this -- she, you, you all may not realize this now...but i don't think anyone is in the wrong per se...but I'll never think i did the wrong thing. Sometimes i think back upon did i? Here's the thing though. When it comes to relationships, loving them does not mean you should be with them. contrary to popular belief. It got to a point where it was formulatic (for lack of better word) the arguments and fights were gonna continue inevitably, moreso there was no "endgame" to be working to, its a relationship that could go on forever more. You could try to change the arguments but there's a point to where it doesn't work so shouldn't be together. There's others to itm with that as well, it's a relationship that goes no where and has no "end game" so to speak. I'm not some demon heartbreaker that hates her now. I did what was better And what should be done in every relationship that the same way. I just wish that could be seen rather than me being seen as a bad person. ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 19:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hai <3 Oh, you're just too sweet, Kaylin. Thank you so much! It means a lot. <3 Your posts about your boyfriend give me so many feels as well. Based on what I've heard from you about him, he sounds like such a prince and you two sound so adorable. More than anything though, I'm just happy to see you in higher spirits. I can relate to the distance issue. My boyfriend doesn't live TOO far away, but far enough that it prevents me from seeing him more than a couple times a week - a few if I'm lucky. But you know what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder. It's VERY much true. Btw, what did you guys do for your two-month anniversary? <3 It's so great to hear from you. We really don't talk often enough, but I just want you to know that I care about you and am always here for you if ever you need to talk whether that be you want to vent or just shoot the breeze about anything or in particular, exchange boyfriend stories, lol. I love you too and I'm so happy for you as well! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 10:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey What's the matter Kaylin? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:35, January 30, 2015 (UTC)